leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bard/Background
|render = |image = BardSquare.png |gender = Male |race = Celestial Being |birthplace = Unknown (Ancient times) |residence = Unknown (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = Guardian of Runeterra |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = |related = *The Wonder Above Bard: Mountain |disp_name = Bard|title = The Wandering Caretaker}} travels through realms beyond the imagination of mortal beings. Some of Valoran's greatest scholars have spent their lives trying to understand the mysteries he embodies. This enigmatic spirit has been given many names throughout the history of Valoran, but titles such as Cosmic Vagabond and Great Caretaker only capture a fleeting aspect of his true purpose. When the unknowable structure of the universe is threatened, Bard steers all existence away from utter annihilation. Lore Main= The Battle of Bard Mountain Noxian troops tried to capture the Bard Mountains and obtain a Celestial artifact bestowed to the Ionians of the Floating villages. During the battle, the village sage was tasked to take the artifact to one of the Celestial shrine on the top of one of the villages peaks. The Noxians mortally wounded him with arrows before he could reach the shrine. However, as his last act of defiance, he used the artifact to strike his would-be-killer, obliterating him and slicing a nearby mountain in half (seemingly failing in his duties). This misuse of the eggs power had drawn the attention of a , who promptly intervened in the event. He retrieved the artifact and took it away from the mortal plane before the Noxians and Ionians could use its power for war. The Wonder Above 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= "|Ionian storyteller}} Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement :With no Meeps present * * * * * * * * * :With 1 Meep present * * * * * * * * :With 2 Meeps present * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * :With 3 or 4 Meeps present * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Dance ''Bard lets a meep onto his shoulder and lets it run to and from across his arms. * * ;Laugh * ;When a Meep spawns * * * * * * * * * ;When collecting a * ;When collecting two in succession * ;When collecting three in succession * ;When collecting four in succession * ;When collecting five in succession * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * ;Upon dying * Development '' is designed by Rabid Llama. Bard promo 1.jpg|Bard promo 1 (by Riot Artist Mitch Malloy) Bard promo 2.jpg|Bard promo 2 (by Riot Artist Mitch Malloy) Bard concept 1.jpg|Bard concept art 1 Bard concept 2.jpg|Bard concept art 2 Bard concept 3.jpg|Bard concept art 3 Bard concept 4.jpg|Bard concept art 4 (by Riot Artist Chris Campbell) Bard model 1.jpg|Bard model (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Champion Insights: Bard By Rabid LlamaChampion Insight: Bard "We’ve looked at the idea of roaming supports before. Alistar was one, for a while, before he roamed so well you guys transitioned him into a death-dealing jungler thanks to his nigh on unstoppable W+Q combo and extreme tower diving capabilities. So we made changes, nerfed his extra monster damage, and put him back in his traditional support pants. But we still liked the idea, and so started thinking of ways that we could bring a new champion into League that had all the hallmarks of a roaming utility support. At the same time, one of the champion concept artists had drawn up a really compelling character. He was strange and otherworldly looking, so we started figuring out how we could join these two pieces - roaming support and this character - together. After trying out a few different mechanical hooks (he was, at one stage, a pretty bardy Bard, with a musical theme and an instrument that was more central to his abilities), we ended up with a cosmic character, a caretaker who existed to protect relics and places scattered around the world. So how’s he different in game? Well, Bard roams to empower both himself and his allies. Each chime he collects soups up his Meeps passive, and as he travels, he’s incentivized to help out his other lanes and jungler with Caretaker’s Shrine. Crucially, they don’t require him to hang around, so Bard can pop into mid, drop off a shrine, then carry on towards top on the hunt for more chimes. Each chime gives him a short movement boost (so he can jet around at a decent pace), experience (so he doesn't miss out on too much minion xp), and mana. All this means he’s rewarded for roaming, and can (hopefully) leave his marksman during laning without handing them a big fat death sentence." Patch History ** Ancient Chimes no longer spawn in the enemy team's jungle before the 5 minutes mark. ** Ancient Chimes' experience increases by 1 per minute after the 5 minutes mark. * ** Tooltip now displays the current amount of active shrines. V5.7: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 46. ** Base armor increased to 25 from 21. * ** Ancient Chimes: mana restoration changed to from 15 . ** Meeps: spawn time reduced to | | | | }} seconds from | | | | }} * ** Base magic damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from V5.6: * ** Damage increased to from . ** Cosmic Binding can no longer tether to unusual units such as Jarvan's Demacian Standard, Syndra's Dark Orbs, Jayce's Acceleration Gate, and Wards. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. ** Clicking on a Magical Journey portal is now more forgiving. ** Allies that go on a Magical Journey will grant Bard an assist on their kills for a short time afterwards. ** Clones (such as those created by Shaco, Leblanc, Mordekaiser and Yorick) can now be commanded to take a Magical Journey. * ** Neutral Monsters will no longer have their health reset while under stasis. V5.5: * Added. February 25, 2015: * Added to the Public Beta Environment. }} References cs:Bard/Příběh de:Bard/Background fr:Bard/Historique pl:Bard/historia Category:Champion backgrounds